


Whiteness

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 03 - Lucy no quiso dejar de leer, hasta que necesitó enredarse con Natsu entre las sábanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiteness

"Empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos".

Podía parar de leer.

"Me empujó contra la pared. Pasó su lengua por mi mejilla, por mi nariz, por mi mentón".

Pero no lo hizo.

"Me sentí en la nubes. Sus caderas se movían rápidamente. Salía y entraba de mí con mucha fuerza, esforzándose por hacerme gritar. Lo aceptaba. Me estaba derritiendo de placer. Sentí mi vientre extremadamente caliente, listo para terminar. Una última estocada le bastó a él para hacer fluir su esencia dentro de mí. Grité como loca, diciéndole que lo amaba mientras él apretaba uno de mis pechos, acercándose a mi cuello".

Lucy se quedó mirando el libro que había estado leyendo desde la semana pasada. Con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran rubor pintando su rostro, intentó tranquilizar sus emociones, pero sobre todo, a su rebelde corazón que no cesaba de retumbar violentamente. ¿Qué demonio había sido eso? Una típica novela de amor en donde el final está lleno de cosas dulces y momentos acaramelados, que termina por llegar a lo sexual. Más erótico no podía ser. Entendió perfectamente el deseo que la joven protagonista de la historia anhelaba tanto, porque ella se sentía de la misma forma. Hace semanas que se le había vuelto una necesitar pensar en él al mismo tiempo de acariciarse por sí misma. Le daba vergüenza, pero era incapaz de dejar de sentirse excitada por pensar en el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que deseaba. Se imaginaba enredada entre las sábanas de su cama, con ese mago de fuego que la traía loca.

"Finalmente había sido suya".

Cerró el libró y lo dejó lejos de su vista. Movió el cuerpo con agilidad, acomodando parte de su espalda y la cabeza entre las almohadas. Dudosa, apretó los labios, y botón por botón abrió la blusa de su pijama rosa.

Rosa. Dejó salir un ligero suspiro. Su cabello era rosa. Recordó la imagen de su amado.

Deslizó las manos a su vientre y de ahí, las llevó a sus redondos pechos. Lentamente les dio ligeros roces hasta que su cuerpo le exigió un poco más. Agradecía no usar sostén por las noches. Los moldeó tanto como su mente le pedía que lo hiciera. Puso una mano en cada seno y los apretó, gimiendo a la fuerza, esperando placer que inunde su cuerpo. No era suficiente. Se arrastró los pantalones por esas blancas y lindas piernas que la naturaleza le concedió para luego aventarlos hacia el piso. Nuevamente pasó las manos a sus pechos níveos, esta vez, centrándose en sus pezones, que iniciaban a tornarse un poco duros. Les dio pequeñas caricias en forma circular, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía por la entrecortada respiración. Suspiró desesperada, y con fuerza, jaló sus tetas, esta vez provocándole una gustosa sensación que la hizo gritar.

Tocó sus mejillas, las sintió calientes. Estaba avergonzada. Volvió a proyectar la cara de su querido caza dragones y cerró los ojos. Haciendo leves ruiditos sin abrir los labios.

—Natsu... —gimió, bajando las manos a sus caderas para otra vez dudar en hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de pasar la mirada por todas partes, como asegurándose de que nadie pudiera mirar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Un dedo índice lo colocó sobre sus braguitas, justo por encima de su sexo, comenzó a tocar la zona sin prisa. Sin dejar de ser amable se frotó con más fuerza, sintiendo una rara sensación en la garganta, entreabrió los labios y sacó gemidos que ella misma quería oír. Pero suspiró insatisfecha. Quiso ir a otro nivel ordenándole a sus dedos que entraran bajo la ropa interior.

La otra mano quiso unirse a su compañera para así ayudarle a la Heartfilia a sentirse bien. Abrió las piernas descaradamente y se siguió tocando. Piel con piel, encontrándose con uno traviesos risos que le hacían cosquillas a su muñecas. No le importó y decidió que el dedo cordial de su mano derecha se introdujera en ella. De golpe, dejando la amabilidad tirada, sacando gemidos, suspiro, tenues gritos de placer. Su boca se abría sin que ella lo ordenara, lo único que decía era su nombre entre gemidos, con esa dulce y femenina voz.

—Ah... N-na, ah... Natsu... —jadeó más fuerte que antes.

El ritmo aumentó, llevándola a un mar de placer que muy pronto no le fue suficiente. Se arrodilló sobre la cama, se dejó caer hacia el frente su rostro. Sus pechos se estamparon contra el colchón, poniéndola en una posición muy vergonzosa, con el trasero en lo alto mientras tenía metidas las manos entre las piernas, continuando con las caricias.

Lucy empezó a babear inconscientemente. La sangre se acumuló en sus pómulos, en la comisura de sus ojos achocolatados unas pequeñas gotas brillaban. Sentía que la lengua le pesaba.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba muy mojada. Los jugos de su sexo no dejaban de salir, excitándola más por sentir sus manos empapadas. Llegó a un punto en que la desesperación la dominó por completo, entonces levantó la espalda y la cabeza; se jaló las bragas hasta poder sacar una pierna, sin importarle que estaba superando los límites. Giró el cuerpo, quedando con la cabeza frente la cabecera de su cama, a gatas, separó las rodillas y se introdujo dos dedos. Su vagina estaba ardiendo, abriéndose con cada vez que Lucy metía y sacaba sus dedos en un frenesí incontrolable. Le estaba gustando demasiado, ya no le quedaba cordura.

—Natsu... Natsu —ese nombre invadía su cabeza, su corazón. No podía detenerse—. Me... me corro.

Aceleró sus movimientos, retorciéndose de placer, se mordió el labio inferior, segura de que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Gimió con fuerza, deleitándose por el auto placer. Ya no quería esperar, movió las caderas, necesitaba terminar de una vez. Sus dedos se volvieron rudos y la penetraron lo más profundo que pudieron; en menos de un minuto sus paredes vaginales se estrecharon, provocándole una increíble corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

—¡Aaah, Natsu! —gritó llena de placer, arqueando la espalda, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Su respiración era pesada, y tratando de recuperar el aliento, retiró los dedos de su entrada. Miró que sus manos estaban totalmente viscosas, y se sintió apenada, pero apenas giró la cabeza para caer en la cama, se sintió morir al notar que no estaba sola. Ahí estaba Natsu Dragneel, mirándola con esos ojos verdes que tanto la hipnotizaban y hacían sonreír.

La maga intentó esconder sus manos detrás de su espalda, ignorando que sus grandes atributos estaban al aire.

Sus ojos confundidos la hicieron ver dulcemente inocente.

—Lucy —dijo él, no dejando de mirarla. Joder, la estaba haciendo temblar. Se quedó mirando los pechos de la chica. Ella iba a salir huyendo porque aseguraba que masturbarse no era algo que al pelirrosa le iba a gustar—. Estoy excitado.

O bueno, quizá estaba equivocada.

La rubia se estremeció. Natsu se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Eso la sonrojaba.

—Na-natsu…

No la dejó pensar. Él ya estaba bajándose los pantalones a toda prisa. Y de un momento a otro la tumbó en la cama con la cara hacia adelante, poniéndola en cuatro. Miró lo mojada que estaba Lucy, su entrada húmeda y rosada lo volvían una bestia. De una firme estocada, adentró su miembro en ella. Sonrió con algo de arrogancia. La intromisión había sido muy fácil, el cuerpo de la chica había estado esperando mucho para eso, y él también la necesitaba con urgencia.

Tres segundos, dos segundos, y siguió con su lujurioso vaivén, aumentando la intensidad de los movimientos.

—Ah… Natsu, m-más adentro… —Lucy gimió ruidosamente, aferrándose a las sábanas.

Natsu tomó las caderas de la chica y la penetró con fuerza. Sacando y metiendo su miembro ávido de deseo; ambos dejándose consumir por la pasión y el amor que ambos se tenían.

—Ah… Na…

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo…

—¿Eh?

—Para eso estoy yo —la embistió por última vez, dejando salir su caliente esencia dentro de ella. La maga exhaló, sintiendo que llegaba al cielo, dejando que el placer recorriera toda su alma, gimiendo con deleite.

—L-lo siento.

Finalmente, él era su novio. Y su orgullo era importante. ¿No, Lucy?


End file.
